Irony
by Blue Quartz
Summary: Ami-chan was just your average super hero school girl but now that she has landed in the Fedual Era of Japan she finds herself trapped in the form of a fox demon. It's not easy being blue.
1. Fuzzy Wuzzy Blue Ears

Irony  
  
Notes: Blue-chan bashes her head against a computer desk. Why? Wham  
  
Why?!  
  
Wham  
  
Why?! Slam  
  
Sighs, I don't own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha, some very talented writers/manga artists and their lawyers and whatnot own both of the series. I send my deepest gratitude/apologies to Mistress of Ice whom in an indirect way inspired me to write this fic.  
  
P.S. If you are new to reading my fandom fiction then be warned that this is an Ami fic so if you don't like her then please save yourself the effort of writing a flame and just don't read the fic.  
  
Warnings: Mild OOC and be on the look out for the rating to go up at some point.  
  
Chapter One:  
Fuzzy Wuzzy Blue Ears  
  
This is so wrong, was the first thought to cross my mind as I glanced down at my reflection in the stilled water. Haven woken up in a seemingly calm forest I was shocked to say the least since a moment before I was standing, or rather lying, at the mercy of Galaxia, the strongest enemy of the world, or at least as she is the strongest as far as we know; only to wake up here instead of the vast expanse of space.  
  
At first I couldn't believe it. One minute I was literally having the life drained out of me and then I ended up here. It all happened so fast the Starlight's were going to die via having their Star Seeds extracted. My feet moved me almost of their own accord right in front of Sailor Star Maker, a.k.a Taiki Kou making me a human shield for the blast.  
  
You must have heard people describing pain to various degrees with many different metaphors so I shall not bore you with the details; instead let me state for the record that it was like having a giant hand just plunge into your chest then slowly moving to extract your heart out, the strings keeping inside your body slowly snapped from the strain and then having the hand just jerk out of your chest with the heart in tow.  
  
All of this happened within the blink of my eyes; after my lids lifted in that split second I could see the bright sparkle of a dark blue gem, kind of like a diamond cut sapphire. My star seed. I repressed an ironic grin, 'So that is what it looks like,' I mused before crashing to the gold plated floor. My eyes stared straight ahead at first seeing nothing but the golden floor and the bronze tips of the witch's boots but then my vision was obstructed by a pale distressed face. Taiki.  
  
I smiled weakly, funny I have had crushes before, like all girls do, but he just seemed.I don't know, strange but for a while I thought, 'Here he is, here is the one guy who can understand me! He knows what it is like to feel ignored, to be the brains of the operation, to be declared the dull and boring one.' That of course was before I found out that "he" was actually a female sailor senshi from another planet.  
  
Anyway, he.excuse me she stared at me, are those tears, asking me why we, myself, Makoto, Mina, and Rei, had sacrificed ourselves for their lives. I smiled, my mouth itching to tell hi.her."Duh stupid, we are Sailor Senshi! Sacrificing our lives for others is what we do?!" No I really won't have told Star Maker that, but it was very tempting. I can't remember if I did say anything to Star Maker or not; soon my world grew darker until I was cloaked in ebony with tiny specks of sparkling blue dotting the outlines. Somewhere I could hear Sailor Moon/ Usagi crying.  
  
I wanted to cry too. It would be a lie to say that I didn't regret my rash action; I had left the princess unprotected and she was grieving over the loss of the others and me when she should be defeating that monster.  
  
Back to the present, I pinched my arm, wondering if I was dreaming only to yelp at the sharp but brief pain. Nope, wide-awake. But this impossible, and this is coming from a girl whom can turn into a super heroine in under five seconds and can defeat monsters in a single bellowed attack.but this is just too weird.  
  
The face staring back at me isn't the one that has greeted me for the past sixteen years or so of my lifetime, well it is but it is so different looking that it might as well be the reflection of another person or thing.  
  
My skin is still milky pale, not sickly but still fair, same ocean blue eyes framed by black-blue lashes, same dark blue-black hair. A very normal face of a young girl full time high school student part time world-savior, yes fairly normal if you can get past the dark blue horizontal stripes marking the sides of my face, my hair had lengthened from its pixy cut, just brushing the bottom of my earlobes, into a long silken sheet that I think would reach my ankles if I stood up. But what had me worried were my ears. They were no longer on the side of my head but on top, petite triangles.covered in blue fur.  
  
Yep, something is wrong with this picture. Of course being the calm, serene, and intelligent young lady that I am I calmly took stock of my current situation and screamed bloody murder.  
  
"Oh my god!!!!" I screamed my hands scrambling to tug on the ears, wondering if this was some kind of sick joke that someone had decided to play on a poor, suppose to be, dead girl. Oh god please let these ears be fake, let them be something that an idiot glued on my hair!  
  
I gave a hard yank on the ears only to howl in pain as a sharp pain shrugged through my skull.  
  
"Owwwww ouch ouch," I mumbled, gently rubbing the pain out of the ears that were indeed physically attached to my head. Note to self: never do that AGAIN!  
  
It was while I was nursing my ears did I notice another new addition to my anatomy.not that pervert. it was a long fluffy black tail curled to my right side. I glared at the offending appendage, hey when all else fails blame it on the tail that I never had until now. Kami, could this get any weirder?  
  
A scream rippled through the forest as a young girl wearing a green and white school uniform bolted past me, nearly knocking me into the river. For a moment all I could do was stare ahead at her retreating form wondering what the heck was going on. Then a high screech sounded, I whipped my head around, ending up with a mouth full of black hair. I flicked my hair back in time to see this large centipede looking monster with the upper body of a woman literally burst through the trees of the forest, it paused for a moment before staring right at me. I blinked; wherever I was they had monsters. of Galaxia's creatures? It stares at me for the longest time before shuttering and taking off towards wherever that girl ran off to.  
  
Here ladies and gentlemen that I go into senshi mood. See monster, must destroy it before it harms some one namely that girl that just ran by. Closing my eyes I reached out into that convenient space pocket where the other senshi and myself can store our transformation pens, our weapons, and after school snacks. Blindly I seek out the power of Mercury only to find.nothing.  
  
What?  
  
There must be some mistake. This has never happened before! Well nether has me changing into some sort of freak but still this can't happen! There is a person in danger for crying out loud. I try to reach out through the space again; only to once again find nothing, even that packet of crème cakes of Usagi's that I sometimes grab by accident instead of my transformation pen is missing. I heard and felt a deep growl of frustration erupt from my throat. I can't believe this.  
  
For some reason I am cut off from the power that I have been kicking bad guy ass with for the last three years; I guess it is true what they say that 'you don't know how important something is until it is gone'. This is unfair! I can't lose my powers, not when somebody is in danger.  
  
I shake my head, no there has to be something I can do. Maybe I can find the girl and monster, distract the centipede thereby allowing the girl to runaway. Suicide maybe, but do keep in mind that I am a senshi; suicide missions are my specialty.  
  
Without giving it another thought I arose to my feet and bolted in the direction that the monster and the girl prior to it had ran. I didn't take notice that I was accelerating at rapid pace but I did notice a blur of red through the corner of my eye, I turned my head slightly to see the blur was actually a person. or at least I thought it was a person.  
  
He had white triangle ears perched on top his head, ears not unlike mine.  
  
Even though we were both racing our pace was the same, both of us dodging trees, most that I didn't even notice were there until I was an inch away, forcing myself to sharply veer away before I could become imprinted on the bark. After about twenty or so trees he finally noticed me. He had golden eyes silted kind of like a cat's, which widened in surprise.  
  
Suddenly he skidded to a stop in front of me I had no choice but to stop dead in my tracks. We both glanced at each other; I was staring at him with morbid curiosity wondering if he might know what happened to me, but he gave me a heated gaze that told me he was less than pleased at my presence. As I said before his ears and the eyes tipped me off that he was not human but other than that he looked very much like a man, or more like a boy in his older teens. Something about him was.off I can't explain it but something about him just seemed strange, besides the fact that he had cat like ears, golden eyes, oh and long claws where fingernails should be.  
  
He glared at me, then crossed his arms over his chest, "What are you doing in MY forest you damn Kitsune?"  
  
Notes: Ahhhhh the evil cliffhanger of doooooooommmmmm! Sorry about that folks but I couldn't get too much away just yet. So what to you think of it so far? Just in case you are wondering this takes place in both the end of the Sailor Stars arc in Sailor Moon and the first episode of Inuyasha. Sorry if things are getting a little bit confusing but please bear with me. One more thing.pairings are up in the air at the moment so suggestions are welcomed. Thanks for reading!  
  
Peace ^_^ 


	2. The Super Heroine Fox Girl Wonder

Irony  
  
Notes: Blue dances happily around the room, I am so glad that you guys liked this fic! I am still not sure about pairings but I can promise that this is going to one bumpy ride so fasten your seat belts and enjoy!  
  
P.S. Still don't own Inuyasha and or Sailor Moon, so if you are a lawyer whom is out to sue me let me introduce me to my friend Matches, Blue drags out a very vicious looking fire breathing dragon.  
  
He also likes flamers so if you are one if you value your life you will run far far away from this fic about.now!  
  
Warnings: Ami fic, mild OOC, slightly AU, and rating might go up soon.  
  
Grins, now that we have the bases covered onward to chapter two!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The Super Heroine Fox Girl Wonder  
  
Kitsune?  
  
Kitsune?!  
  
He just called me a fox demon! But I am not an oni, I am a normal girl.or at least as normal as a girl can be when she has to save the world ever other day.  
  
But a quick glance over my new body or rather my old body with just new stuff, and realized that it kind of made sense.  
  
This is impossible. I can't be an oni; I am a girl, a human girl. I destroy monsters and demons for crying out loud so I can't be a kitsune. A demon that kills demon..hmm not unheard of but still wrong. I wonder, if the other girls could see me would they assume that I was evil and try to destroy me? Maybe. Ugh must stop internal rambling, that guy doesn't look very happy.  
  
"I um.I am sorry if I have intruded. I honestly didn't mean to." Sorry for what? For waking up in your forest? As if I could have helped that!  
  
He snorted, "Never mind, I have something more important to do than to waste my time with you. But if I find you in my forest again don't expect me to go easy on you."  
  
This ticked me off. A low growl rumbled in my throat. Who was he to talk to me like that, its' not my fault that I was in "his" forest, I just woke up here!  
  
But before I could tell him this he jumped in the air and literally flew ahead of me. Oh no you don't, your not getting away from me that easily. I really don't know what came over me but it just irked me that he would just acted like I had invaded HIS freakin forest just for the heck of it! Still not taking notice that I more than likely breaking the world record for human sprinting I followed him, making impossible dodges around and sometimes even climbing up trees using newly formed claws. Standing unfazed on top of a tree I looked ahead to see that stupid human.oni whatever he was jump from treetop to treetop. I gritted my teeth, how dare he, without giving it a second thought I leaped to the next tree, the next one, another one until I could see that I was easily catching up with him.  
  
With a sneer I raced after the form in front of me, poor sap didn't know what was coming. He turned around at the moment that I leaped in the air, claws pulled back to slice at him.  
  
Clash.  
  
I blinked, his claws had countered my attack hence the sound of metal clashing. For a moment all I could do was stare at my right hand and the claws that were trapped in between his claws. What have I done.correction what was I about to do?  
  
This isn't like me. I just don't go off and attack someone. Slowly I lowered my guard, big mistake.  
  
"You are one stubborn bitch! I told you to get out of my forest." He snarled, as soon as I lowered my clawed hand he tried to swipe at me. I stumbled backwards, nearly losing my balance, if that had happen there would be nowhere to go but down. I could only spare one fearful glance down at the ground below before I had to leap out of the way of an attack. I have to get out of here before he cuts me to ribbons.  
  
"Get back here you." the oni-human growled but his voice faded in the distance as I used my enhanced speed to put as much distance between us as possible. I leaped down from the trees, landing on a vast meadow that dips down into a steep valley where a small village is cradled in. This is so bizarre, the houses, actually they look more like huts, and people where wandering around wearing worn out clothing that looked like they were made out of burlap or some other type of corse fabric; some were out in rice patty fields, others were tending to vegetable gardens. Where ever I had ended up in this certainly was not downtown Tokyo.  
  
But I had more to worry about than where I was.  
  
"There you are!" the oni snarled from behind me. I turned sharply on my heel just a split second before his claws could slash themselves across my face, he did manage to cut some stray strands of my bangs though. If I wasn't so scared I would be mad, I have always wanted long hair and he just had to go and attempts to butcher it.  
  
Racing off to who knows where I tried to find some place I could hide but instead of finding refuge I found the reason for my flight from the riverbed. The centipede monster was still chasing the girl in the school uniform; at first I thought "Hmm now there is something you don't see everyday.yeah right,"  
  
Literally jumping into action I ran to the exposed back of the monster. Since I had recently discovered that I had retractable claws I decided to put them to good use.  
  
Rippppppp. My claws easily cut through the fleshy back of the monster like weak paper. The demon howled in pain as my claws dug into it again. For some reason I was falling in love with that sound of its' screams. The copper tang of blood assaulted my nose but instead of being disgusted by the scent I was enjoying it. More.  
  
Another swipe of my claws and I could easily see the frightened girl through the enormous hole in the monster's gut. With a final swipe I pushed what little remained of the centipede away leaving the girl freed from the monster but leaving her without protection from me. I smirked. But the grin was promptly whipped off my face when I felt a sharp pain blossom in my back. Turning my head I saw the oni that had been chasing me, I looked to see that he had embedded his own set of claws into my back.  
  
That son of a.  
  
With a snarl I spun around, my bloodstained claws. He jumped out of the way, dragging his claws out in the process. I hissed in pain, my eyes watering.  
  
Ignoring the fact that the centipede demon was steadily piecing itself back together I lunged at the other demon. How dare he splatter blood on my hair! Fangs bared I circled around him just itching to tear my claws at his face maybe I'll give him marks like the ones on my face only deeper and etched in blood.  
  
The girl screams again as the centipede demon pulls itself together and resumes chasing her. I notice her for only a moment but she can run around for a few more minutes while I deal with this bastard. We stare each other down, waiting for the other to strike first; he losses. Breaking into a sprint he lifted his right-clawed hand yelling "Soul Shattering Claws!" Man, now I know how lame the other senshi and I sound when we yell our attacks. I roll away to the left just missing the claws by an inch.  
  
Poor girl is still running and screaming, damn doesn't she ever shut up! Yes honey we know that you are in mortal danger but in case you haven't noticed my pride is on the line, much more important than your.pathetic life.  
  
What the hell?  
  
Suddenly I pause. I glanced down at my hands covered in blood, the scent reached my nose, this time I feel sick. I am a senshi, I save people, I just got killed for someone else damnit! What is going on?  
  
Abandoning my opponent I follow the monster and the girl. How can I destroy this thing? I already tried gutting it like a maniac and I really don't want have to do that again. And without my powers I am practically useless. Oh and lets' not forget.  
  
"You stupid fox, you should know better than to turn your back on a opponent!" the demon growled as he dove at me.  
  
I backed away only to find myself a few feet away from the centipede demon that had cornered the girl. I had one of two choices, I could turn around and try to kill the centipede demon risking my life since the oni-human is still intent on ripping me to shreds or I could kill the demon in front of me. But if I don't at least try to help the girl the demon will more than likely kill her. I clench my jaw so tightly that I think a few of my teeth chip. I can't just stand here and save my own hide, this is what three years as a super heroine does to you.  
  
Spinning on my heel I plunge my claws into the centipede demon. It turns away from the girl only to get a face full of claws. It shrilly howled and retreated back, blood pouring from its' eye sockets. While it was trashing in pain I saw something drop from its' mouth. It was a bright pink jewel.  
  
Ohhhh pretty shiny thing..mine!  
  
I jumped to my feet to grab the pretty jewel but just as my fingers curled around it a foot crushed my hand into the ground. Following the foot, to a pair of red pants, red shirt, and a heated glare. He ground his foot into my hand causing me to wince.  
  
"That jewel is mine!" he snarled between closed teeth.  
  
"Who says!" I replied, tightening my grip on the jewel. "I found it so its' mine!"  
  
"Like hell it is you stupid fox!" the oni-human growled.  
  
"You are both wrong, the jewel is rightfully mine," came a third voice. We both turned out heads to see the centipede lady, blood was still pouring from her eyes but she was whole and ready for round three.  
  
She slithered up to us, her body looming above us in a threatening gesture, her shadow falling solely across the other oni.  
  
"I've heard of a half demon seeking the Shikon no Tama. could he be you? The Inuyasha of Inuyasha forest?"  
  
I scowled then glanced up at the demon, yep he seemed to be the arrogant type to name an entire forest after himself, besides he earlier demanded why I was in "his" forest.  
  
The demon above me smirked, "Maybe, what does it matter to you wretch?"  
  
The centipede grinned, her jaw peeling back to reveal sharp and stained teeth, not a very pretty sight. She chuckled softly, "If you are Inuyasha than you must realize that you are no match against a full blooded demon."  
  
He snorted, "You maybe a full blooded demon but you are as weak as they come. I am going to squash you like the bug you are!"  
  
"Oh really?" the centipede woman replied, softly chuckling to herself. "You are a fool Inuyasha, it is a wonder that you have remained alive all this time. But of course I do recall that you were sealed by the miko Kikyo for fifty years so that might contribute to your survival."  
  
The demon growled in the back of his throat, apparently the centipede had struck a nerve. He cracked his knuckles before leaping off my hand and diving for the centipede. Leaving me alone with the jewel. The centipede was right, he is very stupid. With a grin I arose to my feet, all I have to do is take off with the jewel and no one would be the wiser. I turned to run away but an arrow suddenly distracted me. I wrenched my head to look back where it came from. A very old woman dressed in the garb of a miko stood on the hill behind me, surrounding her very some very scared looking men from the village. In here hands was a stable but old looking bow, a quiver of arrows strapped to her across her back.  
  
She reached back to place another arrow on the bow, "Stay right where you are demon."  
  
I curled my lips showing my teeth, this lady must be senile or something. Uh lady the demons are fighting behind me, I am not a demon I am just a girl, who happens to have weird looking ears and a tail. While I glared at the old lady the centipede demon managed to escape the demon now called Inuyasha. Before I could turn around to defend myself the centipede opened her wide jaw and clamped down on my hand. I screamed in pain, the monster's teeth raked across my skin dragging the jewel out of my palm. The monster tilted her head back and swallowed the jewel. Gasps resounded as the demon began to glow a bright pink. It grinned like a manic, "At last, my full power has returned to me at last."  
  
The demon visibly grew in size and expanded into a larger demon, its' face contorted into a disgusting appearance and its' fangs grew so large that they almost fell out of its' mouth. It didn't take a genius to figure out that this was not good.  
  
"Sankon Tetsusou!" Inuyasha bellowed as his claws ripped through the demon. Body parts and blood flew everywhere only to descend back to the ground.  
  
I shuttered, he tore that thing to pieces, and all I could do was tear through it. Behind me the girl whispered in awe, "This guy.is very strong." I silently nodded in agreement.  
  
"You girl, do you see that glowing piece of flesh?" the old woman with the bow and arrows asked.  
  
The girl trembled, ".Hai, I see it."  
  
"Take the jewel from that flesh before the demon can revive itself again," the old woman said.  
  
The girl stared at the lump of flesh and gulped her hand dug into the flesh and extracted the pretty glowing pink ball. The girl allowed the ball to rest in the palm of her hand while the old lady approached the both of us.  
  
"The Shikon No Tama has the power to make youkai stronger, we were lucky that the centipede demon was destroyed before the jewel could grant it full power," the old woman stated calmly.  
  
"Yeah, you guys were lucky old woman." Inuyasha replied with a smug expression. "But your luck will run out if you don't hand that jewel over to me."  
  
"And if we don't?" I asked.  
  
He grinned, flexing his claws still drenched in black blood, "Then you leave me with no choice but to wrench it from your dead bodies."  
  
Notes: Yes, I know that Ami is kind of out of character but there is a reason behind it. Thanks for reading!  
  
To those whom reviewed the last chapter:  
  
To Sailor Element: Wow, thank you! I am still not quite sure about the pairings but I was leaning towards an Ami and Sesshomaru fic, I am still not really sure though. Thanks again for your review!  
  
To miko no tsuki: Yes Inuyasha's forest. Thanks for your review. 


	3. The Joys of SIT

Irony  
  
Notes: Large happy tears pool in Blue -chan's eyes. Thanks you guys so much!!!!  
  
To: Dee-chan: Blue blinks as she reads the review, wow its' long, but that's okay, I love it when people leave long reviews and give me their suggestions on my fics. Winces, yeah I tend to cut things short, due to time and well be selfish with what to reveal in a chapter or to hold back until later. As for Ami, yes she will more than likely have powers related to ice/water but a few extras will be added here and there. But of course time and confidence must be built before then.  
  
Heehe, yes Inu is a backstabber, bad Inuyasha bad.but fans still love him. Such cute ears!  
  
Lil Mercurain Angel: Blue grins; glad you have like this fic. I'll try to update as soon as possible but I have a lot of other fiction projects and of course school.ugh fifteen more weeks until summer break!  
  
Final-Fan: Blue cocks her head to the side. Okay, I am confused. Now don't take this the wrong way but when you reviewed the first chapter of my fic I was really.ruffled with indignation, but after reading the first chapter over a few times I understood your point of view for that error I apologize. But I really can't see how the second chapter can be better since I posted it just a day after the first one, but hey you're the reader so if you say so.  
  
Tegasus: Blue blushes a bright red, Thanks you, I was really worried that people would be mad at me for portraying Ami this way. I have to agree with you that in most fics she seems weak and helpless but I am not trying to make her out as invincible either which is why she might sometimes come off as sarcastic or maybe just a tab bit arrogant, in other words OOC, but to me it doesn't seem OOC but you never know since everyone sees things with different views and opinions. Thanks again!  
  
Miko no Tsuki: Again, I really didn't mean to give Ami a "new" personality, it is just that she is so quiet yet intelligent I would think that at least in her mind that she would be a bit sarcastic, slightly prideful and or arrogant of some of her abilities and a few other things. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Wow, one whole page of rants and thanks. Sorry about that folks. Onward to chapter three!  
  
Chapter Three  
The Joys of "SIT"  
  
'I have got to get out of here,'  
  
Sorry folks but heroism only goes so far. Sure I sacrifice my life for others but twice in one day is just too much. I could run, probably a good mile or two with this enhanced speed that my body has gifted me with; but as always there was the girl. The old lady could kill over for all I care; she tried to kill me with an arrow for crying out loud! Plus the girl had the jewel.no bad Ami that is no reason to save her!  
  
What is wrong with me?  
  
But now is not the time for questions, because the human-oni Inuyasha is soon up on his feet, his body nothing but a blur of red with the occasional flash of silver from the moon reflecting off his claws. Ignoring the pain in my back and hand I leap to my feet and try to fake Inuyasha out by darting in front of him. I had planed to jump in front of him to distract him from the retreating girl and the jewel but instead off falling for it Inuyasha just leaped over my head heading straight for the girl. I can feel a frown stretch on my face; of course it couldn't have been simple, how silly of me to think otherwise. Rotating on my heel I gave chase to the half oni and the girl carrying the jewel.  
  
Easily catching up with the half demon I twisted my body to clip his side with my extracted claws. A single set of claws arose to block my strike, and then the hand that the claws attached to curled around my injured hand with a fierce grip. I yelped in pain, falling back for a moment. For a moment all I can do is stare at the forms that are slowly shrinking to little black dots. A growl of frustration erupts from my throat; I can't be weak I was weak before I became a senshi even when I became a solider I always felt look down upon because all I could do with my powers was either blow bubble fog, or freeze the enemy in place. I can't afford to be seen as weak.  
  
Gritting my teeth against a new wave of pain I got back up to my feet; glancing ahead I can see that the human-oni is quickly catching up with the girl, his clawed hands nearly slashing her down as she is running. I look further to see a bridge stretched over a slow moving river. I have got to catch up with them before they can reach the river.  
  
I was about ready to leave until I felt a tug at my side. I turned my head to see the old woman with the bow and arrows standing beside me. At first I flinch wondering if she might decide to kill me even though that girl carrying the oni enhancing gem is going to be killed by that dog-eared monster.  
  
She grasped my right hand and forced something into my palm. Curious I looked down to see a necklace, a rosary actually. I look back at the old woman, grey eyes all but hidden beyond wrinkles that told of years come and gone stared back at me without fear.  
  
"Take this with you, get it around Inuyasha's neck and tell the girl to speak the words of submission."  
  
"Words of submission?" I asked as I fingered the necklace between my claws.  
  
She nodded, "Hurry, Kitsune-hime you don't have much time to reach them."  
  
Still not fully understanding what was going on I took the old woman's words to heart and once again bolted after the oni and the girl. I have no idea what the necklace has to do with anything but if the old woman said that it would work I guess I could try it at the very least.  
  
Quickly catching up to them, but unfortunately the girl has already reached the bridge and of course doggy is right behind her. I may be faster but I still can't catch up to the demon and put the necklace around his neck before he can get his claws on the girl. Praying that those softball sessions during P.E. last year paid off I slung the necklace at the demon's head.  
  
It's going, going, going..  
  
And it missed.  
  
What?!  
  
Don't look at me like that?  
  
I may be a super heroine but I am not perfect!  
  
Growling I forced my body to push itself beyond its limits. I scooped up the necklace and launched myself into the air; literally floating briefly before I landed on top of the demon.  
  
"Hey, what gives!?" he snarled underneath me.  
  
Trying to avoid his gnashing teeth and flying claws I amazingly managed to slip the necklace over his head. Still struggling to keep him under me I glanced at the frightened girl.  
  
"You, girl speak the words of submission!" I yelled, still wrestling the demon.  
  
I paused just in time to see the cutest but so inopportune look of cluelessness on the girl's face.  
  
"Young lady, you must say something to quite Inuyahsa's spirit," said a scratchy old voice that I recognized as the old woman.  
  
"What do I say?" the girl asked.  
  
"Any word. Just say something quickly."  
  
"I umm, SIT!"  
  
I would have smiled at the irony of those words if I weren't kissing the ground along side dog boy; oh the pain, I think I chipped a tooth.  
  
Inuyasha struggles up from the ground, his eyes glaring daggers at the girl, promising a very slow and painful death. Before I could stop him the oni-human bucked me off and dove for the girl. Instead of running away she yelled, "Sit!"  
  
Slam. Inuyasha was sprawled in a very painful looking spread eagle position on the bridge; I can just imagine the splinters.ouch.  
  
He crawled to his feet.  
  
"Sit!"  
  
Slam.  
  
I am starting to like that sound.  
  
"Sit! Sit! SitSitSitSitSit!"  
  
Okay. I think that would be counted as overkill.  
  
Finally Inu-boy is allowed on his feet. He yanks on the necklace, "Damn, I why can't I get this thing off!?" he snarled.  
  
"It' s a rosary. And since this young lady has spoken the word of submission only she can remove the rosary."  
  
At those words Inu turns to glare at the girl, "You, remove this right now or I'll."  
  
The old woman coughed, "The spirit word,"  
  
"Sit," the girl replied with just a hint of fear.  
  
Again Inuyasha is kissing the ground.  
  
The old woman turned towards the clearing behind the bridge, "Come with me young lady, there is much that we must discus."  
  
With a small sigh I turn to leave. I would rather not bother the old woman especially when she specifically told the girl to follow her.  
  
"You too Kitsune-hime,"  
  
I blinked, turned on my heel and followed the old woman.  
  
Behind us Inu was cursing us out, calling the old woman many names that I didn't even knew existed.  
  
"So you are saying that this jewel."  
  
"The Shikon no Tama," the old woman interjected as she stirred a large pot of delicious looking stew.  
  
"Can make demons stronger?" the young girl, whom finally introduced herself as Kagome, asked. The old woman nodded in silent affirmation.  
  
"Not only demons young one but humans as well. The Shikon no Tama is a very powerful but very dangerous gem. Many lives have been lost over that seemingly worthless trinket. For the last fifty or so years it hasn't been a problem because it disappeared; but now that it has appeared trouble shall begin once again," the old woman predicted sagely as she tended to the large wound in Kagome's side.  
  
Speaking of wounds the hole in my shoulder had stopped bleeding a long time ago and my hand showed nothing but light pink scars that were steadily fading as well. My new form just might have it's own advantages. But before I can get to interested in what this body is capable of I must know how I ended up in this body in the first place, or more importantly how I ended up here and how I can get back..  
  
To what.  
  
To my home of course.  
  
To the world that is hanging in the balance of destruction and salvation.  
  
Kami Usagi please be okay.  
  
"What is wrong with you Kitsune?" asked the old woman.  
  
I looked up noticing three pairs of eyes staring at me. One was indifferent almost bored gold, another was a mix of concern and a hint of fear, the last one were also concerned but were weary, not fearful.  
  
I smiled, or at least I tried to without showing my new fangs, "Nothing, I was just thinking. Why do you ask?"  
  
Inu glared at me, "You were whining like a hurt pup, stupid. If there is nothing wrong with you than shut up."  
  
My grin deflated to a grimace, gods that guy is so annoying. Why is he here anyway?  
  
Ignoring both of the silent dual of stares the old woman, called Kade, continued, "In this age of wars if evil youkai or humans get a hold of the jewel then they can achieve even their most wicked desires."  
  
My ears literally perk up at this bit of information. That little pink gem can grant wishes? Maybe I can use it to go back home!  
  
Gold eyes flicker in front of me.  
  
"What do you want?" I snarl, curling my mouth to show my teeth.  
  
"If your thinking about using that jewel fox you better think again! I have rights to that jewel."  
  
"Who says!"  
  
"I do!"  
  
"Oh, cocky aren't we? And just who do you think you are anyway puppy? God, maybe, funny but I never pictured Kami-sama with tuffs of fur and cute little triangle ears."  
  
Kagome giggles a little, but Kaede seems to be far from amused.  
  
Kagome clears her throat to speak, "Why do you want the Shinkon no Tama? You're are strong even without the jewel's power."  
  
Inuyasha huffs, refusing to answer, but he didn't need to since Kaede replied.  
  
"Because he is only half demon,"  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha leaps to his feet, "Shut up you old crone! Quit talking as if you know me!"  
  
The old woman got a distant look in her eyes; she sighed and replied quietly, "You don't remember me do you?" She shrugged her hunched shoulders, "Not surprising I suppose. I am the younger sister of Kikyou, the person who sealed you."  
  
"Hmm so you are that Kaede." Inuyasha said in an almost thoughtful tone.  
  
"It has been fifty years, so yes I have aged." Kaede said solemnly.  
  
"So if you're the brat than that must mean that Kikyou is a really old hag as well." He smirked, "Must suck being human, huh?"  
  
"Kikyou one-sama is dead. She died the same day you were sealed to the God Tree."  
  
"So that's what happened," Inu mused for a moment then shrugged, "Oh well too bad for the bitch than. That's a relief."  
  
Keade shook her head, "It is to early to be relieved Inuyasha."  
  
She turned to look at Kagome, "This young girl just might be the reincarnation of Kikyou-sama."  
  
I couldn't help but stare at Kagome, a reincarnation. I know that I shouldn't be surprised after all that's happened not to mention the fact that I too am I reincarnation of former guardian of the Moon Princess whom was reincarnated into one my best friends, whom is in love with her reincarnated lover and so and so on.  
  
It is around this time that Inuyasha leaves us. Good riddance I say. I look to the side at Kagome whom seemed to have found a comfortable corner to sleep; but instead of staring she just looks up at the ceiling. I could sort of relate to what she is feeling. Form what I can tell I have landed in a some sort of time warp where the Feudal Era of Japan is the present and if her modern clothing is any indication Kagome is from at least the same century as me.  
  
So if my guess is correct we are two girls stuck in the past with no prospects of returning home, one could be the reincarnation of a dead woman whom for some reason Inuyasha knew, and yours truly is a fox demon.  
  
Speaking of which the old woman Kaede say, "So Kitsune what is your story? Are you after the jewel too?"  
  
I smiled, nervously rubbing my right ear, "Not exactly,"  
  
"If it is not for the jewel then why are you here?" the old woman asked.  
  
"I um it is kind of complicated. You see I don't belong here."  
  
"Humph, I could have told you that Kitsune," came a gruff voice.  
  
Oh goody, pain in the ass is back.  
  
"I mean that I don't belong in this "world", "time" whatever you want to call it!" I snapped, feeling all of today's frustrations and fear rising in me.  
  
I tugged on my tail, "This isn't even my real body! I am not an oni, a kitsune or anything like that I am just a human girl!"  
  
At that moment I felt tears prick my eyes, I feel so ashamed. I promised myself not to show any weakness not when I don't know what is going on or what to do. I have to be strong otherwise I might not live to see myself home, if there is a home left to go to.  
  
Suddenly I felt a soft hand touch my cheek, I look up to see Kagome, her blue-gray eyes showing concern and sympathy, "It's alright. We believe you. I am here by accident too."  
  
So to make a long story short I gave them a brief overview of my life as a senshi, including my past life and of course my recent "death", and how I woke up here in this world. After me Kagome told us about how she fell through the well after that centipede demon grabbed her, seeing Inuyasha, being chased by the demon right up to this moment.  
  
Thankfully both Kaede and Inu were silent until we had finished.  
  
Inuyasha muttered something about weak humans and fox demons before taking off, hopefully, for the last time.  
  
With him gone Keade encouraged both me and Kagome to get some rest, at first I protested realizing that I might get her in trouble with the village if they found out that their miko had allowed a kitsune to sleep in her house. She easily dismissed my idea as foolishness and hands me a mat for me to sleep on. But sleep apparently was an option. No matter how many sheep I counted or silently recited Usagi's "in the name of the moon" speeches I just couldn't fall asleep.  
  
After about an hour of fitful tossing and turning I decided to step outside. I glanced up at the sky that was abundant with bright stars; sitting down Indian style I titled my head back just gazing at the vast sky. So beautiful and yet discouraging, if I am still in the same "world" but just in a different time Usagi might still be fighting to save the world. A bittersweet smile crossed my lips, that should be comforting but I can't help but worry if what if she doesn't win this time? What if I never get back home? What if?  
  
"You know even though you are not actually a demon you should at least TRY not to cry so much fox."  
  
Kami, I thought that he left.  
  
Pulling my legs up so that my knees folded under my chin I glared at the half dog demon.  
  
"Get lost," I growled but it sounded more like a sniffle.  
  
He grunted, leaning against the hut, "Why should I? You were the one that was trespassing in the first place."  
  
"I told you that wasn't my fault! Why don't you do the world a favor and go fetch a stick Fido!" I snipped before ducking back into the hut. I couldn't help but smirk as I fondly recalled the shocked expression on his face that my comment left him with.  
  
That happy thought allowed me to have the best sleep that I have every since this whole Animate and Galaxia mess started. Ah yes, for the moment life was good.  
  
"I heard that she is the reincarnation of the great miko Kikyou-sama."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Man, and here I thought being a reincarnated warrior/protector of the Moon Princess was bad.  
  
After breakfast Kagome and me decided to explore the tiny village. Almost as soon as we stepped out of Kaede's hut whispered rumors and even a few people followed us. At first they seemed afraid to approach, I guess because I am a full, sort of, kitsune and demons in this world are not the nicest beings to meet. But gradually they got a bit braver and before we realized it the small following soon became a parade of sorts.  
  
"I really wish that they would leave me alone." Kagome whispered under her breath.  
  
Not knowing what to say I just nodded, until I got an idea.  
  
"Hey turn around and see what they do." I suggested.  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"Just do it." I hissed.  
  
Slowly Kagome turned on her heel to face the villagers. As soon as they saw her face they fell forward on their faces, literally worshiping the ground she had trotted on.  
  
Wow! I wonder if I could make them do that for me?  
  
Uh better not try. I might scare a few of them into an early grave. Heck after those few instances yesterday I scare myself.  
  
I still don't really understand why I actually enjoyed picking a fight with Inuyasha and of course gutting that demon. That is so unlike me. The prospect for a good fight and the scent of blood seemed to change my whole out look in a matter of seconds. I don't like that. Maybe it is a part of being a demon. I would have asked Inuyasha about this if he wasn't currently sulking in a near by tree. Besides since he is half a demon he may or may not know about this.bloodlust, malevolent nature.but then again he seemed to have the violent nature down pat yesterday so maybe he can help. That is if he can dig his head out of his ass long enough to answer my questions.  
  
It doesn't take long for Kagome and I to ditch the villagers and return to Kaede's hut, by then lunch is already simmering.oh fish yummy! I move to snatch some off of the fire but Kagome reaches them first.  
  
"I have an idea, why don't we sit with Inuyasha. I am sure he must be hungry too."  
  
I give the poor girl a disbelieving stare before following her, she is the one carrying the fish after all, to Inu's sulking tree, it was then that I noticed the basket literally over flowing with food, radishes, fruit, bread, even some more fish. We reach the tree, Kagome tosses the piece of fruit at the Inu, and for a moment I thought that it was going to hit him but he caught it in mid air. He glared down at us, Kagome waved at him.  
  
"Morning!" she replied cheerfully.  
  
"What's with the food?" Inuyasha asked, voicing the question that I was pondering.  
  
Kagome laid the basket of vegetables, fruit and fish, and sat down at the foot of the tree to which I sat down at her side.  
  
She lifted her head, "Want to join us? There is more than enough to share."  
  
I grabbed a piece of fruit and shook my head, this girl reminds me so much of Usagi, she was always so kind sometimes even to our enemies. But I hope that Kagome shows some caution when it comes to Inuyasha, he maybe under the spell of the rosary but he is still very powerful.  
  
Inuyasha hesitantly comes down the tree, only to give Kagome and me accusing glares. I try to ignore him and eat my piece of fruit then my fish.  
  
"What are you two planning?" he asked gruffly.  
  
"Nothing," we replied at the same time. Wow, that was kind of scary.  
  
Kagome then cocks her head to the side to get a better look at Inu, "You don't like me do you?" Yep, just like Usagi.  
  
"Like you?! You are nauseating to even look at bitch!" Inu bellowed.  
  
Oh no, I feel a "submission" session coming on. Sure enough.No not yet.but it is coming soon, I can tell.  
  
"Hey," Kagome starts pointing at herself, "I am Kaogme, not Kikyou, understand?"  
  
I blink, would Usagi think of herself that way? That she is Usagi not Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom?  
  
"So why can't we at least try to be friends?" Kagome asked, causing me to return my focus to Inu and her.  
  
For a moment Inu is silent but then he snorts, "You're an idiot. Whoever you may be I will do anything without mercy to take the Shinkon no Tama."  
  
"Ah, but do remember that if you decide to run wild again all I have to do is say "sit"."  
  
Oh no.  
  
Wham!  
  
"Ah I, oh I am sorry I forgot that that happens if I say it!" Kagome apologized immediately but Inuyasha didn't seem to be in a very forgiving mood.  
  
He grumbled and left us to finish lunch by ourselves. Not that I really cared but Kagome looked very crestfallen.  
  
Later we returned to Kaede's hut only for me to be called aside by the old miko.  
  
"Come here, Ami-san, there is something that I need to discuss with you."  
  
Meekly I followed the miko to the vegetable garden behind her hut. Before I could blink the old woman had me helping her up root herbs and turnips.  
  
"So you say that you come from a different time, like Kagome-san and possibly another world as well?"  
  
"Yes, miko-sama." I replied as I pulled up a plump turnip and tossed it into the basket.  
  
"And you also say that you are human but somehow you managed to obtain the body of a kitsune sometime between your leave from your world and your entrance into ours."  
  
I nodded, trying to avoid the dirt that the miko was kicking up with the garden hoe.  
  
"Interesting to say the least." Keade said softly.  
  
"Miko-sama, I was wondering. Would you know of any way that I can change back into a human?" I asked.  
  
The miko stared at me before chuckling softly, "My child, I fear that even if there was a way to change you back to normal it would do you more harm than good. There are many demons and humans in this world whom could and will use you to their advantage. In this form you can better protect yourself."  
  
"I know that miko-sama, but I just feel so.awkward even afraid of myself in this form. Yesterday I was trying to pick a fight with Inuyasha and I believe that I would have killed Kagome-san if Inuyasha hadn't cut into my back." I confessed.  
  
"That maybe true; but Ami-san listen to me when I say that once you overcome those obstacles I believe that you will be much safer in this world if you remain a kitsune at least until we can find a way to return you back to your proper time and world. You have two things going for you as of now, you are a full blooded demon with no land to your name so more than likely you yourself won't be challenged by other demons. Secondly you are a nine-tails kitsune, a good luck omen to both demon and human alike, so only a fool would want to harm you intentionally."  
  
I digested these words and tried so hard to take them to heart but I couldn't help being afraid within my own skin.  
  
All I could think about was what horrors my own body was capable of. Images of that gapping hole within the demon centipede ran through my head, only they were replaced with random images of Kagome whom looked a lot like Usagi for some reason.  
  
Before we left the garden Kaede stopped me.  
  
"Since you are on your own "quest" so to speak I hope that you won't mind if I entrusted Kagome's safety in your hands. There will be many wicked souls whom will be after the jewel, and you know that I would rather eat my own legs than trust her in Inuyasha's hands even with the rosary spell on him."  
  
Here it comes. I am charged with the safety of another human being. Just like thousands of years before, to before I came here. Without hesitation I smiled, while thinking "Here we go again"  
  
"I promise, Keade-sama. I shall protect Kagome and the Shinkon no Tama with my life."  
  
Hey why not, I am a senshi after all. Besides what good does it do me to have more lives than a cat if I don't put them to good use?  
  
Notes: Thanks for reading! Me loves you guys so much, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I know that there wasn't much action and it wasn't very funny but I promise that it will get better as the chapters come in. Again thank for reading! Peace ^_^ 


	4. The Taste of Blood

Irony  
  
Notes: Contrary to popular belief I am still alive and yes I am still paying attention to this fan fic. Now I know that this might disappoint some people but the intro chapter of our beloved dog demon, Sesshy-sama!, will have to wait its' turn until I get all of the minor fights against shard hunting demons out of the way; besides we all know that poor Ami-chan needs to learn how to stand on her own feet first.  
  
Thanks to those whom have reviewed, and hopefully haven't given up on this fic yet...  
  
Deathblade Prime: Blushes, I know that this isn't soon but at least I updated so that should count for something...right?  
  
Sozoku: Grins; well wouldn't you be a little bit on the wild side if you suddenly realized that you could kick butt without having to use a little wand to transform and scream out deadly attacks...well Inuyasha does that anyway only without the mini-skirt...thankfully. Shutters at the mental image, now Sesshy in a mini skirt...drools...sorry for that weird moment. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Dee-chan: Well Sesshy will have to wait a few more chapters but yes he will be making an appearance soon, probably another chapter or two depending how much ground I cover in this one. As for the Usagi and Kagome comparison I just thought that they seemed very similar in the way that they pretend to hate a guy and later fall in love with him ect... but I regress. Thanks for reviewing and please stay tune for Sesshy-sama!  
  
Lil' Mercurain Angel: Cute name, grins, yes it is funny when Inu gets "sit", but to be honest I think the series used that gag a bit too much, I mean the anime since I haven't read much of the manga.  
  
Sailor Element: Blue humbly bows, I feel so honored. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Miko no tsuki: Me too! Suddenly two cute fox ears appears on Blue-chan's head.  
  
Sumi Toshino: Blue-chan blushes a deep red, Thank you.  
  
Flame Dancer: Hehe, well isn't soon but again I did update!!! Blue gives herself brownie points for effort.  
  
And last but not least:  
  
Final Fan: Gulps, uh sorry about that, I just get so excited when I am posting a new chapter that some...okay a lot of things escape my notice. I am glad that you were tickled with the Usagi speech sleep method, and if you are weird than you are not alone...especially since you are reading the fic of the first female President of the International Weird club for Anime Fans. Thank you for reviewing!!!!  
  
And now without further ado chapter three...no wait four...great one Spring vacation and I lose my ability to count!  
  
P.S: On second thought, why deny the desires of the people, and the author as well; I'll be skimming over a few places quickly but I promise that I will rewrite this fic at a later date and include the missing scenes and just skip to the good part for now.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
The Taste of Blood  
  
The water shimmered silver as the light of a half moon struck it on its' slow moving surface. A balmy summer breeze ruffled the green leaves on the spindly trees. Crickets chipped a comforting lullaby, quietly singing each other to sleep. Sitting on top of a large smooth rock I watched this quiet world through heavy eyes. This place is peaceful, a wonderful change of pace to the chaos that our small band of travelers has had to endure these last few days.  
  
Sighing I laid back on the rock but my body was too long so my head was dangling over the edge of the rock with my dark hair spilling onto the ground. With my head now tilted back I could clearly see the stars. They were so bright and mysterious, having lived in parts of Tokyo all of my life I have never seen the night sky without a film of smog that came natural from life in a big city; but here I can clearly see each diamond point. Closing my eyes I try to sleep but after being a demon for almost a week I have learned that sleep is not really necessary, even though Inuyasha seems to be asleep sometimes, but it is nice to just cleanse my mind and not think about anything. Behind my closed eye lids my mind replays all of the events that have occurred in less than three days.  
  
On the morning after I had easily accepted Kaede's request to guard Kagome and the jewel only find that I was to receive a crash course in Kagome- saving 101 because later that day Kagome was kidnapped by two bandits. I had to track her down but once I found her I also found the demon crow that was using the bandit boss as a host...  
  
'Oh my go...' before I could even finish that sentence the giant crow flew out of the man's gut and landed on the ground. With a golden gleam in his eye he opened his beak and swallowed the abandoned jewel.  
  
I moved to catch the bird in mid flight but it quickly slipped through my fingers and went out the window. It was at this moment that Inuyahsa arrived to save Kagome from the bandits.  
  
"What do you mean it ate the jewel?!" Inu howled at me.  
  
My ears shrank back from the sound, "Yes. Look its' no big deal, we'll just find the crow, you can slice and dice it open and we, or rather Kagome, can retrieve the jewel from inside of it."  
  
"Ewww! I am not digging through some dead crow's stomach just to get the jewel back." Kagome protested.  
  
Despite Kagome's protest we left the hideout of the bandits to chase down the crow demon. I left Inuyasha in the dust only to grind to a stop just before I could fall over the riverbank. Soaring high above the bank was the enormous three eyed crow demon.  
  
I wanted to take a swing at the beast but knowing that I can't jump very high, let alone high enough to knock down that over grown buzzard I waited for Inuyasha to come. Sure enough he came bursting through a clump of trees with Kagome, whom had stolen a bow and a quiver of arrows from one of the bandits, on his back. With her bow raised to aim at the bird I held my breath, crossing my clawed fingers as she placed an arrow on the bow, set her sights and let go of the string.  
  
The arrow jetted through the hair, flying higher and higher reaching the unsuspecting crow....and then dropping within inches of missing its' target.  
  
I turned my head to snarl; well if she can't get it then it is up to me. I back tracked till my back brushed against the branch of a tree. I took in a deep breath before I willed my body to run as fast as it could. My feet all but flew above the ground as I neared the edge of the steep riverbank, without even stopping I actually did fly...for about two minutes, then I began to sink like a rock...or Kagome's arrow, take your pick. One thing I may have not stayed in the air long but I did gain a lot of ground... or rather air so I knew that if I hit the rushing water below me it was going to hurt...that and I might get swept away with the current.  
  
Closing my eyes I prayed to Kami-sama as I never had before.  
  
'Please, please I don't want to die by drowning in the body of a fox demon. Please I want to be able to go back home... I want to..."  
  
My prayers were answered by certainly not in the way I was expecting.  
  
My body suddenly stopped...right in mid air.  
  
I tentatively opened my eyes only to close them tight again as I first caught sight of the strange transformation that was taking place over my body.  
  
My clawed hands were beginning to grow black fur and were bulking up as well as growing longer. Even with my eyes closed I could literally hear bone crunching and lengthening; my skin was quickly being replaced by ebony hair, my tail had split from being one fluffy single appendage into nine slender tails.  
  
Eyes of gold snapped wide open; I was looking at the world in a completely different light. Below me I could see the rushing river but was unconcerned that I was free falling towards it. Villagers had crowed the edge of the river watching Inuyasha and Kagome fighting the crow demon, they were faceless worthless creatures to me, not even fit to be eaten. My nose flared as I smelled blood, my mouth curled into a wide fang filled grin.  
  
Defying gravity without even blinking I raced towards the crow, my jaws open wide I tore into its' body with my fangs.  
  
The three eyed crow squawked and tried to flap away but I keep a very firm grip on it as we both fell into the river. Cold water swirled around me trying to carry me away but I was stronger than the current; dragging my prize along with me I treaded water trying to reach the shore.  
  
"Shoot it now while the fox has it in her mouth!" I heard someone yell.  
  
The loud noise caused my long triangle ears to flatten against my skull, first order of business "play" with the crow then find the person who yelled and disembowel them. Suddenly I felt something nick the side of my nose and then embed itself into the crow. The beast gave a strangled cry as the arrow pierced it and caused it to explode into thousands of sparkling pieces. Standing on the edge of the riverbank with my mouth empty of my dinner I growled low in my throat as I tried to trace the path where the arrow had come from.  
  
I'll find the person who had to audacity to ruin my dinner; I'll find them and tear them to shreds, so many pieces that even the vultures can't devour their corpse.  
  
Lifting my head I hear soft footsteps and then someone calling out.  
  
"Ami-san that was amazing! How did you..."  
  
I smelled the stench of a human...no not stench this was different from the other humans, something pure and powerful...something that was a threat to me.  
  
Turning I found the source of the scent, she was sliding off of the back of a half-demon, in her hands was a bow and a set of arrows. I could smell the power radiating off of her and it frightened me since I was weak in my own right.  
  
Slowly I backed up, my mouth pulled back to show my teeth as my chest rumbled with growls. What did it matter if she had power? She was still a human, so easily breakable that it was almost tragic. I could easily snap her neck before she could lift an arrow from it's' quiver.  
  
She foolishly came closer only to stop. Misty gray-blue eyes widen in fear as I lumbered towards her. She turned and ran. A very fatal mistake on her part.  
  
Without a thought I leaned back on my haunches and then moved forward with a mighty lunge. It didn't take much effort to catch up with her, all I needed to do was open my jaws and clamp them down at her and she would have breathed her last...that is if there hadn't been that annoying half demon.  
  
"Hey you dumb fox! You're supposed to be protecting the girl, not eat her!" he yelled as he dove at my neck with his claws. Skin rippled under his swipe, blood rained on the ground as it spread through my dark fur. Growling I whipped my head around to grab him by the shoulder with my teeth. Tossing my head I clamped down hard on his right shoulder before I slung him against a tree.  
  
"Inuyasha!" the girl cried out as she raced to reach the hanyou. Stupid human, he will likely live without so much as a scar while you on the other hand are dying on your feet.  
  
The hanyou opened his eyes, he first looked at the girl, his face turning into a grimace but then he saw me coming up behind her.  
  
"Inuyasha are you alright?"  
  
"Get out of the way stupid!" Inuyasha screamed at the girl just at the moment as I leaped forward to catch her.  
  
The girl screamed and ducked out of the way. A tree toppled from my strike that was meant for the human. I glared down at the hanyou, stupid half- breed, he is in my way. What does he want with this human anyway; you would think that he would at least have some dignity with the company he keeps since he himself is a despised species.  
  
Raising a clawed hand I moved to wipe him out of existence until I felt something pierce me right between the eyes in the middle of my nose. Pain beyond imagination tore through me as the wound caused by a purified arrow, the pain came from the white magic battling against my demon body. My vision swam and my feet grew unsteady as I tried to run before they could defeat me. It would be a humiliation beyond comprehension if I allowed myself to be defeated by a human and a half breed. But my legs didn't want to cooperate and before I could protest I collapsed to the ground.  
  
I woke up hours later, the sun had already set and the night sky was covered with bright stars to contrast the inky blank space. I tried to sit up only to have my head scream in protest. My eyes were burning causing me to lose my eye sight leaving me blind for a few terrible moments. I cried out from the pain, it felt like I was dying. And to make matters worse a cold cloth was draped over my face making the burn sting as it cooled.  
  
The rag moved causing the burn to intensify. Whimpering I grasped the hand moving the cloth, a soft gasp was heard and I was pulled to my feet by another pair of hands.  
  
"I knew you couldn't be trusted!" a boisterous voice snarled while the hands shook my slighter frame.  
  
"Inuyasha put her down!" a voice I now recognized as Kagome.  
  
The voice, now identified as Inuyasha sniffed, "Why should I? She was the one that tried to kill you when she is supposed to be protecting you from demons."  
  
"Inuyasha please stop, she's hurt and your shoulder is torn..."  
  
"Feh I am fine but she won't be once I am done with her the traitorous bit..."  
  
"Inuyasha, Sit!" Kagome snapped.  
  
Bad move Kagome, because when Inu dropped to kiss the ground I fell with him only on top of him. Kagome helped me to my feet then breathed another "Sit".  
  
Turning to me she lifted her hands to my face, "I am so sorry but I had to do something or you would have killed Inuyasha."  
  
My eyes snapped open and I saw the world in a horrible clarity. I looked down at my hands they were covered with dried blood from the crow demon, my mouth tasted of copper from both the crow and Inuyasha. I felt my throat abruptly close then open trying, my own body trying to make me gag and rid itself of this tainted taste of blood. My breathing hitched as I looked up at Inuyasha, his right shoulder was all but dangling by a thread of muscle, his face menacing; the glare in his eyes practically screamed off all of the horrible ways he could think of to do to me for revenge. But the worst was the expression on Kagome's face; her blue-gray eyes were still soft with concern but I could see a dark cloud of fear trying to override the compassion. Oh Kami, I felt so utterly repulsive. My mouth tasted like dried blood and oddly enough sand; two pairs of eyes were gazing at me as if they were waiting, or fearing, what my next move would be.  
  
I ran.  
  
This was nothing like a human adrenaline induced flight, no whole trees and villages blurred past me as I tried to desperately escape the glances, the well deserved anger and the wounding sympathy. The sympathy is the emotion that killed me; Kagome is very much like Usagi...too much like her. Usagi would have easily forgiven me and then embraced me in a heartfelt hug almost as if she was trying to will all of my guilt out of my system. For that I loved Usagi like a sister, it is this same reason that I despised Kagome. I never had cruel intentions towards Usagi, well maybe a few times, but I never acted on them...I nearly killed Kagome and Inuyasha and she seemed to easily brush that away and act kind to me.  
  
It was this acceptance, this kindness that made me feel more like a beast. Finally coming to a stop away from villages, in the middle of a patch of thick woods I screamed.  
  
Falling to my knees I grasped a fistful of hair and cried out. No words just screaming that sounded more like mournful yips of pain, the cry of a fox. After exhausting my vocal cords I fell against the trunk of a tree, my eyes were still sore and swollen from the arrow aimed at my brow that the salty sting of tears increased the pain. But this is what I deserved right? So why not "indulge" in it. My left hand extracted its' claws and dug deep into the trunk of the sturdy tree trunk; with each sob I drew my claws into the tree peeling back bark like one would easily peel a banana. All I could think about was how many times I had failed. Oh sure everyone at school thinks that I am "Little Miss Perfect" but instead of the occasional B or, heaven forbid, a C on my marks I have failed people I care about. Usagi for example, if I hadn't decided to be noble, I could have stayed and fought. But now that I think about it I didn't sacrifice my life because I was noble, but because I was scared.  
  
Our new enemy, she is stronger than any of us could have imagined. She was, or is, so cruel and heartless that she easily took the Star Seeds of the Outers without even blinking; in fact her heavy lidded eyes held a spark of glee as she watched them scatter into sparkles. I was scared, not of death but of failure, I was afraid of not being able to protect the Princess, of being weak. Amazing that the sacrifice to escape my fear only caused it to become a reality; adding salt to the wound I have failed in my promise to the old miko; oh no I went way beyond failing, I tried to kill her...I don't really feel very guilty for attacking Inuyasha though...oh come on as if you can honestly say that the jerk didn't have it coming to him?!  
  
Maybe I should just stay here until some sort of demon decides to take pity on me and eat me or something. Oh by the way this leads us to up to the present moment ladies and gentlemen. Having made up my resolve of not returning to Inuyasha and Kagome I laid out blissfully underneath a starry sky. My eyelids wanted to desperately to close but even though I haven't been a demon for long I knew that I couldn't just sleep in the open...that would leave me open for attack even if I am just fringing sleep. Effortlessly I climbed up into the upper most branches, securing myself between two strong branches and trying not to think about this is how Inuyasha normally "slept".  
  
Like I said before, my body really doesn't need to sleep but since my body is already achieving inhuman feat I would like to at least pretend that I can sleep. So you could say that I was a little bit more than pissed when I was rudely "awoken" by someone bashing a walking stick against my tree.  
  
Turning my head I glare down at the small ugly toad like creature glaring up at me; an ancient wooden staff with two shrunken heads, one was an old human male and the other was a young human female with long black hair.  
  
"Kitsune, who do you, think you are trespassing on my Lord's lands?" the troll toady thing shrilly asked.  
  
Yawning and stretching out my arms and legs I calmly replied, "Sleeping is that against your master's laws or something Toady." I finished adding on the nickname that I had given the amphibious demon.  
  
"It is if you are a don't have permission from my lord to enter his lands you insolent bitch..."  
  
Bolting down from the tree I tightened my hand on the throat of the demon before he could finish his sentence. Raising my left hand I showed him my claws that were still stained a dull brown from the blood from yesterday's fiasco.  
  
"Unless I am not mistaken Toady, I am at an advantage so unless you want to see how many different ways I can slice and dice you I would advise you to show me a bit more respect."  
  
The toad gasped in my grasp, "I shall show no demon respect other than my Lord Se..."  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Oh put a sock in it already Toady. First off I really don't care who your master is and secondly I'll..."  
  
"Put down my servant," a chillingly cold and unmoving voice suddenly spoke.  
  
I looked down at Toad Man, that voice defiantly didn't come from him. I turned my head to find the most fascinating and beautiful sight. My hand, and jaw, went instantly slack as my eyes drank in the demon standing just a few feet away from me. Now I have seen, mostly fought, many pretty boys in my time but this guy must have been the reigning king of the Bishounen. The toad demon now released from my grasp raced up the small hill that his master was standing on, with staff in hand the toad fell prostrate at the demons feet...honestly I was thinking that the toad demon had the right idea because my knees were already starting to grow weak.  
  
The first thing that I notice this his hair was a bit shorter in length and was as white as my hair was dark ebony; his clothing of silks and linen suggested that he was at least deserving of the title "Lord" in wealthy. A beautiful smooth that looked almost feminine if it wasn't for the tale- telling angular hints that suggested the gender of it's' owner; a large crescent moon was embossed on his forehead, twin stripes of bold blue marked the side of his face. Dark golden eyes stared at me impassively while I studied him with avid interest. Normally I don't notice guys, well of course unless they are handsome enough to warrant notice, yes I am very shallow minded thank you for noticing; but even those types of guys would seem very homely when compared to this demon. And even my very description doesn't do him justice.  
  
He looked like a Greek god, no more like a statue because for the entire time that I examined him he remained still, no emotion playing on his face or even a flicker of his eyes. Beautiful yet unmoving...not worth my time I would normally think but something about him refused to let me go. Curiosity, yes, Attraction, yes...but avid interest...no. Turning on my heel I tried to will myself to walk away but my feet received to budge. God, move you stupid legs! Come on it's not like you just forgot to work over night.  
  
"Strange," I heard him comment although his tone didn't sound the least intrigued or even surprised.  
  
Turning my head, despite knowing that it would be my undoing, but I couldn't help by reply.  
  
"What is strange?" I inquired softly.  
  
"You are a full blooded demon and yet you smell of a human," the "lord" replied in a non-pulsed tone, despite his stone like façade I felt my blood chill. Something told me that his observation would be my undoing more than his beautiful face.  
  
Notes: Yes I know that this a sucky place to cut it off but I have been waiting for almost forever, hopefully I have gotten back into the pace of things after not updating in so long. Thanks for reading! Peace ^_^ P.S: I am sorry if this chapter was kind of choppy and not as descriptive as the other chapters. 


	5. Learning the Hard Way part 1

Irony  
  
Notes: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I know that all of this seemed a bit rushed but I promise that it will get better. Now to the thank you 's.  
  
Flame Dancer: Blushes, thank you!  
  
Deathblade Prime: Hmm maybe, maybe not!  
  
White rose1: Thank you!  
  
Mystlady: I was thinking the same thing, I love Inu Yasha the series since one of my best friends, bows before Laura-kami-sama; owns most of the series in its' original Japanese dialogue so my little group of anime fanatics have seen more of Inu Yasha than most of the American public so I love it when she gets in a new shipment. Anyway enough bragging, as for pairings...hmm a Ami/Miroku pairing sounds interesting, defiantly worth considering. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Miko no tsuki: Again it is a possibility.  
  
Evenstar of Arda: Flinch, well it isn't soon but I have updated finally! Thanks for your review!  
  
Enough of my yap, onward to chapter five!  
  
Ps: I made a mistake with the markings on Sesshomaru, the stripes are red instead of blue...I think...  
  
Chapter Five:  
Learning the Hard Way  
  
Staring up at those cold amber eyes all I could think about was the terror that flooded through my veins.  
  
He didn't seem to care about whether I was a kitsune or a centipede demon; he didn't even seem to be very concerned about the fact that I had intruded on his land. But even with his impassive tone I could almost tell that he was slightly bemused by the fact that me, a supposedly full demon would carry the scent of a human.  
  
And this scared me.  
  
Something inside of me must have been made of something much stronger than my willpower because I remained still without so much as a twitch or a shutter to let him know that I was quaking in my boots...well I would have been if I still had my cute blue go-go boots.  
  
I couldn't cower in front of him. Not because I thought that I could take him on, in fact I knew that if I so much as moved a muscle I could very well have my head disconnected from my shoulders; it was for that very reason that I couldn't bring myself to cringe.  
  
So I just stood in place, not moving barely even breathing; praying that he would just walk on. Thankfully he did, bypassing me without a sound or any expression marring his face, he came so close that the hem of his long sleeve was inches away from brushing against the skin of my arm; I held my breath until he passed and even after I heard the soft footsteps of his and his servant fall into the distance I remained rooted to the spot. When I thought him out of earshot I visibly trembled and crumbled to my knees.  
  
Leaning against the tree I suddenly realized that I had just crossed paths with a full demon. No, he was more than that, the centipede lady was a full demon too but she didn't elicit such fear into me. It was then that I awoke to the horrible fact that yes I was much more powerful than a human, even when I was a senshi I never felt this raw physical strength pulsing through me right now...but there were bigger fish in the sea that could easily snap my neck just as I could crackle a human spine.  
  
I needed to be stronger, most of all I needed protection and help. I needed to know just what my body was capable of, to know its advantages and limitations I needed instruction from another demon.  
  
"You want me to help you?" Inuyasha asked me skeptically, his form sitting in a long branch of an old ginkgo tree.  
  
With my head lowered and my long silken tail literally between my legs, I had returned to Keade's village.  
  
As I had expected the villagers that had seen the fight yesterday cringed and some even ran away in terror from me as I trekked over the hill and into the valley of the village. I kept my gaze lowered to the ground feeling so ashamed, I have proven their fears to be true. I am a monster, I have no control over this body and it's animalistic urges.  
  
After enduring a long walk filled with glares boring into my skull and harsh whispered words that my new ears easily picked up I at last reached Keade's hut. I could have raced back to the village easily and it would have saved most of the daylight hours but I knew that once I returned I would be in enough trouble as it is without storming in at warp speed.  
  
I had found Inuyasha almost instantly and thankfully Kagome was nowhere to be found because she was the last person that I wanted to see at the moment.  
  
"Yes," I replied trying so hard to remain meek even though I could almost hear Inuyasha smirking.  
  
"Feh, and what makes you think that I would want to help you? You're after the jewel as well, and you nearly killed that girl just to get to it."  
  
I gritted my teeth, does he only care about that damn pink jewel? And if my memory serves me right he tried to kill Kagome over that jewel just two days ago, so why is he being so protective over her all of the sudden?  
  
"I could be a great ally if I learn how to control this form and its' abilities."  
  
As weak as the claim sounded it was the only card that I had to play.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at me and snorted relaxing back into the trunk of the tree.  
  
"I'll think about it," he grunted in a very grudging tone; actually I think he'll enjoy lording his "knowledge" over me so I can expect him to agree to my request.  
  
Now comes the hard part, yeah as if getting Inuyasha to hear me out wasn't bad enough, I've got to apologize first to Keade and last but certainly not least Kagome.  
  
I walked over towards the hut, doing so I began to notice that my clothes were becoming inhibiting. I've been so busy fighting battles, explaining myself, and getting in even more trouble so I really have had time to notice that denim jeans and a short sleeve shirt is not going to cut it. I already have worn sizable holes in my jeans and my shirt has been torn from the battles and of course my several mile sprint, oh and let's not forget the hole in the seat of my jeans were my tail had sprouted thankfully my shirt was long enough to reach my upper thighs so it covered the hole but not the tail.  
  
Plus, I smelled, well that's to be expected I suppose since I've gotten blood, dirt, and mud all over me and haven't had anytime to stop and take a bath. Do they even have anything similar to a bathtub in this era...not likely but they must have a spring or fresh water source around here somewhere.  
  
Apparently someone else was thinking along those lines because when I entered the hut I could hear Keade and Kagome having a disagreement.  
  
"Child, you'll catch a cold if you take a bath in the springs."  
  
"I am tired of being covered with dirt and blood and smelling like a cow or a horse or something." Kagome said strongly as she rummaged around this old looking box and came back holding various articles of clothing.  
  
"I'll wash my uniform and change into these but first I need to take a bath." Kagome strongly stated, she turned towards the doorway and saw me standing in it.  
  
"Oh, Ami-chan, welcome back!" she said smiling sincerely.  
  
I had to look away, I don't deserve to be welcomed after the way I treated her...  
  
Suddenly she grasped my hand and started pulling me out of the hut, "We're going to the springs Kaede-sama." Kagome said over her shoulder as we walked right passed Inuyasha's tree.  
  
Splash.  
  
Ah Kami it feels so good to take a bath. Actually it is kind of cold...correction it is freakin freezing but after a few minutes it doesn't seem to bother me much.  
  
Still standing on the bank Kagome discarded the last piece of her clothing and tentatively walked into the spring, shivering with each step she took into the spring.  
  
Kaede had decided last minute to join us...not to take a bath mind you but to talk us out of this "foolishness". Sorry Kaede-sama, I admire you but this right here is heaven. I am finally reconnecting with my element and becoming cleansed of all of the hell I've been through these past two days.  
  
Which reminds me...  
  
"Kagome-san," I began.  
  
"Hm," the younger girl replied even though she was rubbing her hands together to keep them warm.  
  
"I am really sorry about yesterday. I know that doesn't make up for what happened but I really...didn't have any control over myself. I was just so angry and the blood..." I trailed off and glanced at the rippling water.  
  
How could I even begin to explain to her? It was like an outer-body experience only I knew exactly just what I was doing, and even if it was wrong it felt so good.  
  
"Ami-chan it's alright I forgive you." Kagome said softly.  
  
I glanced up, "You don't understand Kagome. I could have killed you. I wanted to kill you, and I honestly believe that I would have enjoyed killing you. How can you just brush that off as if it's nothing? Especially since you don't know me very well?"  
  
Kagome shrugged her breath coming out in white puffs of air, while I seemed to have adjusted to the cold temperature of the water nicely, even the shivers and chattering teeth had yet to visit me.  
  
"I may not know you well Ami-chan. But I do know that you wouldn't have killed me. You're not that type of person."  
  
I growled, bringing my hands up to my ears, "Does this look like I am "person" Kagome?!"  
  
I unsheathed my claws, watching her eyes grow wide in fear that was so instantaneous that she couldn't repress it.  
  
Looking at her fearful gaze I backed down, pushing away towards a large flat rock to ring out my tail, "I am a monster Kagome-san. Never forget, that until I get control over this body and its' instincts I will always be your best enemy; a living example of "friendly fire"."  
  
"You...you're wrong!" Kagome shouted.  
  
I turned my head to see Kagome standing her full height, shivering from the cold water; "You're not a monster Ami. A monster wouldn't feel guilty about their actions. A monster wouldn't return to apologize. You're not a monster Ami, you said so yourself just the other day. You are a human girl like me, well sort of; you never asked to be apart of any of this. You never asked to be trapped in the body of a demon or having to protect me just like I didn't ask to take care of that jewel."  
  
She sighed before continuing, "We've both messed up big time, so there's nothing left for us to do but to start over again. We'll find the jewel shards together and maybe that will be enough to make up for our screw ups."  
  
Kagome offered a pale hand to me, "What do you say? Friends?"  
  
I glanced at my clawed hand but then gingerly grasped Kagome's hand and shook on it, "Friends." I said allowing a small smile to grace my face.  
  
Despite the cold we continued our bathes and talked to each other about our hopes, our homes and families, and just well girl stuff.  
  
"Oh I could envy you. Sometimes I would kill to be the only child, "Kagome said when I told her that I just lived with my mom.  
  
"It's not all its' cracked up to be. When mom's on the late shift at the hospital it is kind of lonely and empty at our apartment. But I have my friends, its' like have several sisters so its' not as bad as it use to be."  
  
We then talked about school, I found out that Kagome was in the ninth grade and was going to take the high school entrance exams.  
  
"I was hoping to get into a really good school but if I have to stay here hunting down demons and finding shard pieces..." Kagome stated then finished with a sigh.  
  
"I just entered my first year at Jubban High School. If we have some of your school books and practice books I could help you study."  
  
"You're a high school student?! I thought you were my age. What placement did you receive on the National exams?"  
  
I felt my face flush, "I...second in the Nation."  
  
"What?! You're kidding!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
I bashfully shook my head, contrary to popular belief I don't like people to know that I got such a high score, I didn't even tell my friends, Minako sort of found out and of course told anyone with ears.  
  
"Wow! Now I wish that I did take my school bag with me before I went into the well house. If I ever make it back home I could have passed the exam with flying colors if you helped me study." Kagome said her tone carrying blatant disappointment.  
  
"We could try going over some of the basic questions I guess but without practice books or even a few textbooks there really isn't much to cover."  
  
"Alright girls, that's enough talk. Come out of the spring before you both catch colds." Kaede scolded like a jaded grandmother.  
  
I waded towards the bank until I heard Kagome screamed.  
  
"What...what is it?!" I asked franticly glancing around until I looked up at the ledge that jutted out above the spring. Sitting on his hunches was Inuyasha, glancing down at us with a curious expression in his amber eyes.  
  
I snarled but before I could even think of acting Kagome said the "magical" word.  
  
"Sit!"  
  
A satisfying expression of utter shock and "ah shit" look came upon Inuyasha's face as he fell head first into the water with a very loud resounding splash.  
  
While he was underwater Kagome and me scrambled to the shore and ducked behind bushes while Kaede handed us our temporary garments.  
  
From the safety and modesty of her bush Kagome yelled at Inuyasha for peeking at us.  
  
Inuyasha moved to reply but then stopped himself.  
  
"I see you were after the shards weren't you Inuyasha." Kaede said sagely as she wearily glanced at the half demon that was making is way towards the shore.  
  
I sighed heavily as I pulled the white robe-like shirt over my head, "Kami, help us, if I am not trying to kill everyone off Inuyasha is trying to steal the shards," I grumbled under my breath  
  
I was the first to step out of the bushes trying to detangle my long blue- black locks with a bone comb that Kaede handed to me. I listened to Kaede carefully as she lectured Inuyasha on how he, Kagome, and myself should combine our powers to find the shards.  
  
"I don't want to work with that woman." Inuyasha grumbled, at first I wasn't sure if he was referring to me or Kagome but I suppose Kagome knew whom he was referring to because she stepped out dressed in the same red and white priestess outfit.  
  
"So you hate me that much?" Kagome asked as she shot a very annoyed stare in his direction.  
  
I looked at Inuyahsa only to be shocked by the sudden change over his expression, his mouth moved to say something but it was so soft that my own oversensitive ears almost didn't pick it up.  
  
Who's Kikyou? Wait...I remember Kaede mentioning that name. She was her elder sister that died the day Inuyahsa was sealed.  
  
Kaede was about to question him when a woman carrying a baby on her back and holding the hand of a small child approached us.  
  
"Kaede-sama, It's my daughter, she was helping me in the fields and suddenly collapsed," the woman stated in a frightened tone.  
  
Kaede nodded and moved to follow the woman but then glanced back at the three of us, "I should be back soon, try not to fight."  
  
Once she left I went to tend to my clothing...all the while wondering if it was really worth it because my jeans were torn and my shirt had more holes in it than a block of Swiss cheese.  
  
While Kagome was washing her clothes, she tried to pointedly ignore the annoyed stares that Inuyasha was giving her.  
  
"Hey, take off those clothes," Inuyasha said out of the blue staring at Kagome.  
  
What happened next was so quick and final that I almost didn't see it. Kagome lifted a rock, about twice the size of her head, and cracked it on Inuyasha's skull.  
  
Score: Kagome: 2 Inuyasha:0  
  
"I didn't mean get "naked". Just put those weird clothes on and get rid of that robe." Inuyasha said defensively.  
  
Kagome huffed and placed her hands on her hips; "Why because these clothes make me look like Kikyou?" she asked in a indignant manner.  
  
"That's none of your business," Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
"Fine then, if we can't work together than I am going home. Goodbye Inuyasha!" Kagome stated as she once again grasped my hand.  
  
Once again I found myself being dragged around only this time Inuyasha was following close on her heels.  
  
"Wait a minute "home?" Inuyasha said as he broke ahead of us, blocking our path to Kagome only knows where.  
  
"Yes, home. If we can't cooperate and get the jewel shard together I am going home and Ami-chan is going with me, if we're lucky we can find her home and maybe a way to change her back into a human."  
  
"Well if you're going to 'go home" you might as well leave the jewel shard with me then." Inuyasha stated arrogantly holding out a clawed hand.  
  
"What this?" Kagome said as she dangled the jewel fragment above his hand then pulled it back. Closing her eyes she calmly stated, "Sit."  
  
Crash, Inu eats dirt once again.  
  
Kagome pocketed the jewel and pulled me along.  
  
I hesitated for a moment though. Not because I didn't want to go back to the modern world, by all means I miss microwaveable, processed unhealthy food and hot baths but something wasn't right.  
  
The autumn wind seemed to groan aloud with ill ease and something was giving off a very faint copper smell that I've come to recognize as blood.  
  
Ugh...something is defiantly not right.  
  
Kagome's tug was insistent though, so against my better judgment I followed her to the well not knowing what danger would await us upon our return.  
  
As we treaded over the steep hill I glanced up to see an old well resting on the top. Once we reach the top a vast meadow that is fading from a dark emerald to a deep dusty gold and soon into a dead brown, all of the wildflowers have shrived up and gone to seed literally so I think it is safe to say that autumn has overtaken this village.  
  
Kagome releases my hand to sit on the rim of the well making me very nervous because there is no telling how deep that well is and just what is at the bottom of it if anything at all.  
  
"Uh Kagome, I wouldn't do that if it were you. I mean this well is so old and it might crumble underneath you. Hey watch it! You're going to fall in!" I screeched as I bolted to her side to pull her away from the edge of the well.  
  
"That's exactly what I want to do Ami-chan." Kagome calmly stated.  
  
I blinked until I recalled hearing her say something about falling into the well when she was trying to find her cat, the centipede demon had grasped her at that point and when Kagome woke up she found herself in the Feudal Era overrun by demons after a pink jewel.  
  
"Hold on, so you're saying that in theory if you came to this place through the well that it should be able to take you back home?" I asked skeptically.  
  
Kagome shrugged her shoulders, holding onto my arm, "It's worth a try at least and if it doesn't work than we can just climb the vines back up to the edge. I hope this works because I don't want have to go back to hear Inuyasha gloating."  
  
"Same here," I replied as I allowed Kagome to fall back into the well. As we began freefalling I wrapped my form around her tightly in case we do hit rock bottom, if she were to land on her back she could break it or even severe her spinal cord but since I am a demon I suppose that I am made of stronger stuff.  
  
I close my eyes tightly as we near the bottom and nothing as happened yet so I can only assume that we were going to crash to the mound of dirt and bones.  
  
But after at least five minutes of falling I open my eyes only to be amazed that not only were we anywhere near the ground but we were floating through a long tunnel of purple...stuff kind of like a time warp just a lot slower.  
  
After flying through this thing that makes an "acid" induced hallucination look perfectly sane and tame, we are standing at the bottom of the well but I can sense the differences almost instantly. The air around us is tainted by a hint of smog and slight traces of various chemical gases that is normally associated with life within a large city.  
  
I allow Kagome to get to her feet, as soon as I do so she reaches for a vine and begins to caterpillar crawl up them; whereas yours truly just extracts her claws and climbs up the wall of the well leaving a envious Kagome in her wake. Reaching the top I nearly gag at the musty mildew smell that assaults my very sensitive nose.  
  
I help Kagome breech the well's edge and in turn she leads me out of the small shed like that houses the well.  
  
"Kagome?" an old man dressed in traditional clothing questions in disbelief.  
  
"Grandfather!" Kagome says as she takes the steps two at a time to embrace the old man.  
  
I glance to the side to see a woman in her late thirties early forties race down the stairs leading up to the sizeable house located next to a temple.  
  
"Kagome!" the woman, whom I assume is her mother exclaims as she hugs her daughter tightly.  
  
For one awkward moment I watch the family reunion as mother bombards her daughter with thousands of questions while shedding tears of relief that she had come home after missing for almost three days.  
  
I only have a few moments to feel like an intruder though because Kagome's grandfather gives me a "proper" greeting.  
  
"Ah! It's a demon!" I hear him shout as he catches me off guard by waving a long broom my direction.  
  
With a undignified squeak that I am sure Inuyasha would have had a laughing fit over I ducked out of the way of the broom only to be reduced to running away from a amazingly fast old man whom was trying to "purify" me as well as whap me across the head with the broomstick.  
  
"Grandfather stop!" Kagome said as she began chasing after us, "Stop! She's my friend!"  
  
"She's a demon Kagome! You'd better get inside the house with your mother while I deal with this monster!" the old man said bravely.  
  
While he was distracted I had made my escape up at tree. This is crazy. I took down a crow demon twice my current size and even survived a encounter with another full demon more powerful than ten centipede demons but here I am running away from a human who's days are literally numbered and even cowering in a tree to avoid him. But I've got to hand it to him that he has a nasty swing with that broom.  
  
"Ah ha! I found you!" the old man exclaimed as he glanced up my tree, thankfully I was lodged into it high enough that all he can do is swing the broomstick wildly knocking down leaves but missing me by miles.  
  
This goes on for a few minutes before the old man finally runs out of breath and energy and grudgingly allows his granddaughter and her mother to take him inside. Still kind of weary of getting down from my spot I wait until they enter the house before climbing down the tree trunk. I make my way up the stairs leading to the temple complex and the house, I move towards the house and sit on the top step waiting for someone to acknowledge me...hopefully not that crazy old man.  
  
At long last Kagome comes out, "I am so sorry about that. I guess I should have introduced you to them first." Kagome says in a sheepish tone.  
  
I shrug, "It's alright. If I were him and I saw me I would want to hurt/destroy me too...I think." I mutter in reply.  
  
Kagome slid the door to her home open, "Come on, I've explained what happened to my mom so she wants to hear what you have to say now."  
  
With a soft sigh I entered the house, casually glancing at the mat at the door, three pairs of shoe. Kagome's of course, dainty brown flats, her mothers, black traditional sandals, the grandfather, and tennis shoes probably her younger brother. Looking ahead I see a clash of tradition and modern culture as Kagome leads me through the hall, the living room and into the dinning room where a long mahogany low sitting table is the centerpiece. Sitting on one of the cushions is Kagome's mother whom is drinking from a delicate china cup.  
  
As we entered the room she slowly lowered the cup and a warm sincere smile stretches across her face, similar to Kagome's or should I say that Kagome's smile is very similar to hers?  
  
"Please sit down Ami-san," she offered politely as if I was one of Kagome's normal school friends.  
  
Gingerly I folded my legs underneath me, unused to such a formal sitting position since my mother and myself are not so traditional in our mannerisms and lifestyle.  
  
"So Kagome has told me that you are helping her on the quest for these jewel shards," she begins in a conversational tone as she pours steaming green tea into two china cups identical to hers.  
  
"I uh, you might say that I am her bodyguard." I mumbled, feeling a bit humbled by the natural ease and grace of Kagome's mother as she calmly listened to my explanation.  
  
"It sounds radical I know, but I swear by the gods that it is the truth," I finished lamely, watching the subtle nods of her head and glancing occasionally to the side at Kagome whom was silent all through the retelling of my story.  
  
"I see," Kagome's mother said without a hint of skepticism in her voice. She took another sip of her tea before glancing up at her daughter and me.  
  
"I know this may sound like such a odd and presumptuous question but I have to ask it..."  
  
I forced back a cringe, here it comes she's going to ask me something that might reveal that I tried to harm her daughter. I've got to think up of a plausible white lie...  
  
"May I...touch your ears?" was certainly not what I was expecting.  
  
"Pardon?" I asked, not knowing that the mentioned appendages twitched as I replied.  
  
Kagome's mother blushed a deep red, "They are real aren't they?" she asked softly.  
  
"Well they hurt if I tug on them too hard so that's as about as real as you can get I suppose."  
  
"So may I?"  
  
"I am alright with it so long as you don't pull on them," was my reply.  
  
I had expected her to rise up and come towards me but instead she just leaned over the table and extended her fingers but missed by inches so I had to lean in.  
  
...It felt weird having her fingers brush against the tuffs of my furry blue ears but in a good way.  
  
A purr escaped my lips as I closed my eyes only to have them shoot wide open as I felt a hand touch the soft fur of my tail. Knowing that Kagome's mom couldn't be that limber I opened one silted pupil to see a guilty Kagome blush as if to say "Sorry, just couldn't resist", and slowly lower my tail but not before her mother saw it.  
  
"Oh my...you have a tail too?! How cute!" she gushed, this time she got up and came to pet my tail that my long skirt couldn't cover. Before I could stop her Kagome's mother pulled more of my tail from under my skirt and had wrapped it around her neck like a boa.  
  
"It's so soft and silky," she said in soft awe as she gently patted the appendage.  
  
I shuttered, her touch on my tail felt so good but at the same time it felt degrading so I carefully extracted my tail from her hands and held it in my grasp.  
  
A few hours later I walked out of Kagome's bathroom, steam from my luxurious bath followed me into Kagome's room. I sat on the bed while Kagome took it upon herself to play with my hair, at first she tried to braid it but it was too long to make a single braid and I refused to have her make multiple ones. For the rest of the evening we alternated between study/tutoring sessions and just talking about stuff. Around nine Kagome's mom came bringing an extra futon with her so that I could sleep in Kagome's room for the evening.  
  
"Don't stay up too late you two, Kagome has to go back to school tomorrow." Kagome's mom stated calmly, it was almost as if Kagome had never left home.  
  
Strange. If it were my mom she would have been examined me from head to toe for any serious injury, then would have bombarded me with dozens of questions about where I was and why I was gone for so long. It's not that my mother doesn't trust me but she is a doctor and very overprotective.  
  
I lay on my back on the futon and stare at the ceiling; of course I've given her a lot of reasons to worry. If she only knew half of the danger that I involve myself in as a senshi and that I've either been close to death or even died more times than I dare to think about. You don't understand what goes through my mind when I die, at first I don't think it's real, then I realize that it is and then I am frightened beyond measure but before that fear has fully sink in I wake up...like it was all a bad dream. It doesn't stop the fear though, I am so scared of dying before my time, sure we always come back to life, this last time is a prime example, but I still wonder, what if one day I don't wake up.  
  
Going to sleep with these thoughts one would think that I would be bombarded with nightmares but a few hours later I was awoken not by a nightmare but a very odd dream never the less.  
  
I glanced over to see Kagome sound asleep. I laid back and for a full hour tried to fall sleep myself but that dream kept haunting me. Finally I couldn't take it anymore, maybe it's this new body or something but this house, even as big as it was seemed too confining and it felt like the walls were enclosing on me. I snuck out of the room and the front door of the house and into the front courtyard that lead to the temple.  
  
Autumn leaves rustled at a nippy gust, strands of my ebony-blue hair flew in front of my face. I gently tucked the stray strands back, I really should tie the whole thing back but none of Kagome's hair ribbons were thick enough to hold even half of my hair. I slowly made my way down the steps and to the temple, not that I am a religious person but the temple, in its' purity, both repelled me as a demon yet called to me as a human being. With each step closer to the temple I was reliving the dream that had awoken me.  
  
It was wonderful...no not wonderful it was horrible! What kind of person have I become that my emotions dictate my actions. What kind of creature am I if I feel that strongly about...a monster yes, that is what he is. And even though this strong emotion was lust it shouldn't be directed at that demon.  
  
Standing at the foot of the steps I looked up at the rows of seemingly endless steps leading to the temple but this is as far as I go because I can already feel the holy magic radiating from this building. I am a reflective person by a nature, years of studying and taking part in little social interaction by choice I often have to distract my mind with various tasks before I can succumb to horrible bouts of self-examination and depression. I can't allow myself to be this way.  
  
I am not perfect but I am a good girl. I make good grades of course, I study, turn in my homework on time, I respect my mother and follow her rules, I am polite and all around a good kid. And now I am away from my home, my mother, and my friends, so I above all can't falter, I can't fall when there is no one to rely on but people I barely know.  
  
That's why this dream upsets me so much. It wasn't bad...per say, I had seen worse in movies but...it triggers things that I shouldn't feel for him, a monster that I only met in passing and was deathly afraid of when I realized just how powerful and callous he really was. You're supposed to fear the monsters under your bed and in your closet not walk over to them and want to so much to kiss their face.  
  
Turning my head away from the temple I looked to see the moon and a star- filled sky. I hope and pray to every kami that has ever existed that Usagi is all right, that she is fighting, that she is winning even without the help of the others and myself. It's not fair! She shouldn't have to fight this battle by herself. I have to find out if Kagome's modern age is connected or even is my own time and place, but for now all I can do is wait.  
  
Too bad that patience isn't, despite popular belief, isn't one of my virtues.  
  
Notes: Ahhhhhhh! Another cliffe and after I took so long to update too...'Shrugs' oh well. Hope you guys enjoyed it! 


End file.
